nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:United Left
I made a higher-resolution version of the logo. Feel free to demand a reversion if you are unhappy with it though. 06:31, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yuri You are my lord and savior! If you ever have another logo suggesiton those are still open. If you want to join thats fine to comrade :P Marcus/Michael Villanova 19:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Lord and savior? Why so medieval man? . I just figured high-res would do something for the party PR-wise. I won't be suggesting any logo's myself, but feel free to ask a do-over of anything. 06:13, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm back and I gather a lot has happened in my absence. Just wanted to say I'm definitely going to be part of UL and will be happy to contribute to it in whatever way Frijoles333 / Marcel Cebara (talk) 15:26, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Good :D well i'm glad your back just I think horton is now away for awhile and idk if he's 100% on board, but I hope he is :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:05, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Centre/center 0_0 —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:02, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Also, ownership of pages is a bourgeois concept. Lovia is socialist, now. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:03, May 16, 2015 (UTC) There are many pages where different spellings are used. Ex. Kunarian likes to use plc for his companies, even though plc's do not exist in North America. In the end people should be free to use the spelling they want, as not all English-speaking users here speak the same variant. HORTON11: • 17:06, May 16, 2015 (UTC) I think we should all use Lovian English, because consistency looks better. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:18, May 16, 2015 (UTC) My verdict: consistency does indeed look better, but is not attainable at this point. Both British and American spellings are in widespread use across this wiki. Horton is free to use whatever spelling he prefers. --Semyon 12:48, May 18, 2015 (UTC) I think we should make an exception for the case of infoboxes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:56, May 18, 2015 (UTC) To use an oosism, I sort of agree, but also not. Definitely the latter if Horton is unpersuadable. I also think the argument for consistency in infoboxes, but not in the main text, is weak. --Semyon 14:05, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Vote As this seems to be controversial, let's vote on changing the spelling. Vote if you agree with TM (change to centre), if you want it to stay as it is (keep as center). --Semyon 15:25, May 18, 2015 (UTC) * Centre is essentially always used on wikipedia for the political usage. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:26, May 18, 2015 (UTC) * Every political party on Wikipedia uses centre except US political parties. It is also used on the Centrism page on wikipedia, so TM is right. Neil Hardy 15:28, May 18, 2015 (UTC) **I think neither are used on the US political party pages. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:31, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ***'center' is used in the main text though. --Semyon 15:36, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ****'center' is used from an external site, as a reference. And that's only on the Democratic Party, the Republican Party uses neither. Neil Hardy 15:38, May 18, 2015 (UTC) * If you're gonna force me to change it to the Lovian spelling, then you'd have to do the same to every other page and not just on mine. And anyway people are free to use the spelling they're accustomed to; we're not forcing Kunarian or Happy to change the -ise to -ize. HORTON11: • 15:32, May 18, 2015 (UTC) **This is solely for the infobox. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:34, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Well you're the one advocating consistency, and having an infobox with one spelling and text with another doesn't make sense. HORTON11: • 15:35, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::'center' is used from an external site, as a reference. And that's only on the Democratic Party, the Republican Party uses neither. Neil Hardy 15:38, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Center isn't used from an external site. Center is used cause that's the proper way I was taught. The Republican Party doesn't use it cause it's nowhere near the center to begin with. HORTON11: • 15:40, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::But far-right in Europe means centre-right in the US, unfortunately. Why do you assume the way you were taught is proper... you probably were taught that it is ok to use he instead of he/she or singular they, which is sexist and very rare nowadays. And it is from an external site, and some people in the US insist on never using an -re spelling. Center is fine for most uses, but NOT for political use. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:04, May 18, 2015 (UTC) * --Semyon 15:36, May 18, 2015 (UTC) **Please cease being neutral. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:04, May 18, 2015 (UTC) * - If we've used the spelling, we've used the spelling. I don't think we need to force centre especially when using centre in Lovia actually makes little sense for us as a community and nation. Also completely agree with Horton. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:29, May 18, 2015 (UTC) **Damn! I guess this makes using centre impossible. I would stress again that centre is nearly universally used for the political use, and have no other arguments. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:32, May 18, 2015 (UTC) * It's completely the right of every person to write the variety of the English that people use in their country. In Canada, people sometimes use the American spellig for some words, and sometimes the use the British spelling for some other words, and it's okay. Traspes - Dianna Bartol 00:38, May 19, 2015 (UTC) May I join the United Left political party? (User:Mli048) Yes you're welcome to join, but don't forget to use the four squigglies (~~~~) to sign your comments. [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 22:23, February 13, 2017 (UTC) They're called tildes. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:33, February 14, 2017 (UTC)